


По стопам предков

by Nechist



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Писалось после прочтения «Тени над Иннсмутом» и игры «Колл оф Ктулху», мат, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Молодой полицейский получает назначение...





	

Местечко было надо сказать… странное. Как раз впору снимать страшилки о воскресших богах, морских чудовищах, высшем разуме и прочей лабуде, о которой так любили чесать языки Лавкрафт и иже с ним.  
Не то, что бы Кристофер Роберт Эванс — выпускник полицейской академии города Бостона, верил во все это, но при взгляде на молчаливых, явно недружелюбно настроенных горожан, заколоченную церковь и мрачные, готического вида постройки, всякая блажь так и лезла голову.

Нет, с одной стороны Крис был очень рад тому, что в нем увидели перспективного работника, поручили такое ответственное дело, как поддержание порядка в целом городе, но с другой — уж слишком этот самый «город» походил на Иннсмут, а его «назначение» на попытку заткнуть пробоину в днище корабля, которая по документам проходит, как иллюминатор.  
В общем, как сказал бы инспектор Дауни: «Дело пахнет жареным и это жареное — твой хвост». Хвоста у Криса отродясь не было, но аналогию ситуации это скорее подчеркивало, как и любое исключение из правил, на деле это самое правило подтверждающее.

Еще и мобильный сдох, не выдержав принудительного купания, когда везущий его сюда катафалк — назвать ЭТО машиной не поворачивался язык — засел в грязи и пришлось толкать, пока матерящийся водитель что есть сил давил на педаль газа.  
В какой-то момент колеса все-таки вырвались из плена колеи, и Эванс по инерции подался вперед. Именно этого хватило, чтобы лежащий в кармане куртки телефон вообразил себя гаджетом «Айрон мена» не иначе и выпорхнул на свободу. Свобода, однако, обернулась кратковременным полетом до ближайшей лужи и теперь, как уже было сказано, герой дня пребывал в коматозном состоянии. И приходить в себя не спешил, не смотря на принятые по просушке меры.

Крис еще раз потыкал в кнопку выключения, удерживая её положенные пять секунд, но чуда не произошло, и он со вздохом кинул аппарат обратно на подоконник, как раз над батареей.  
Квартиру к его приезду приготовить не успели, а судя по недовольной физиономии бургомистра не сильно-то и пытались, так что пришлось снимать номер в ближайшей гостинице, оказавшейся одним из тех зданий, еще в момент приезда поразивших его воображение своей схожестью если не с Московским Мавзолеем, то с недостроенной пирамидой Хеопса точно.

В принципе внутри было уютно, и даже ворчание хозяина, сводившееся к: «номеров и так не хватает», не сумело испортить полисмену настроение.  
Он успел разложить свои вещи и понять, что проще купить новый телефон, — который, кстати, был казенным и ему еще придется писать рапорт об утере имущества — когда в дверь коротко и как-то зло постучали.  
Эванс удивленно приподнял бровь и пошел открывать. На пороге обнаружился давешний бургомистр — плотный дядечка лет пятидесяти, неприятно выше ростом, с роскошными седыми усами, придающими ему сходство с моржом, — по обществу которого Крис к слову соскучиться не успел, и, пробурчав что-то вроде «идемтесомнй» удалился по направлению к спуску на нижний этаж.

Пожав плечами и придя к выводу, что проще всего причину появления представителя власти будет выяснить на месте, Эванс подхватил ключи и, заперев номер, почти бегом догнал бургомистра.  
Они немного попетляли по закоулкам, очень скоро выйдя на один из перекрестков, где подле покосившегося фонаря, раскинув руки, как птица крылья, лежал человек.  
Эванс сделал несколько широких шагов под бургамистрово: «вотитьтого» и присел на корточки, рассматривая рваную рану на том месте, где должна была быть грудная клетка и успевшую потемнеть лужу крови. 

— Когда его нашли? — обернулся к мужчине, отметив, что тот старается держаться от трупа на приличном состоянии.

Намеревался получить от него разъяснения, но тот ловко впихнул ему мало не на смерть перепуганного мальчишку, тело обнаружившего, после чего с достоинством удалился к ратуше.  
Понятно, что вытащить что-то из свидетеля было практически невозможно: он то заикался, то принимался плакать и клясться, что «это не он» — как будто Крис без него не знал — шестнадцатилетний шкет, против здоровенного битюга…  
Голова, отсутствующая на месте преступления, обнаружилась спустя пару часов — стояла преспокойно на бортике фонтана, глазея на прохожих с осуждением остекленевшими глазами, и судя по виду, успела свести знакомство с местными крысами.

— Похоже, это вызов, — сделал вывод Крис, рассматривая здание гостиницы, как раз напротив фонтана: собственно он и увидел-то «подарок» из окна своего номера.

Выбежал на улицу, кажется, даже дверь, забыв запереть и остановился напротив, почти заворожено таращась на черные потеки крови на камнях.  
Расспросы ничего не дали: местные наотрез отказывались сотрудничать, делая вид, что не понимают языка — хоть всем скопом их в подозреваемые записывай.  
Полисмен сделал пометку в блокноте и, закрыв его, направился отрезанной голове. Крик ожидал, что он уберет её в специальный пакет, но тут его ожидал сюрприз — полисмен взял голову и понес её просто так — не похоже, что здесь кого-то можно было удивить таким: жители почти равнодушно проходили мимо — только изредка скашивали глаза.

***  
После третьего «вотитьтого» Эванс уверился в том, что его действительно вызвали. Причем противник ему достался наглый, изворотливый и чертовски умный.  
Чего только стоили две сорвавшиеся засады, когда казалось все выверено до мельчайших деталей, и вот новый труп, а следов убийцы никаких, не считая натекшей под второе тело воды. И это притом, что дождя не было в течение недели, а до ближайшего водоема было около получаса быстрой ходьбы — Крис проверял. 

Ни отпечатков, ни следов борьбы. Словно жертвы добровольно подставлялись под оружие.  
Черт возьми, Эванс даже сказать не мог, чем их убивали — для топора или ножа ножа края у отрубленных частей : во втором случае вся нижняя часть туловища, в третьем кисти рук, были рваными.  
Больше всего его, пожалуй, смущало то, что казалось бы убийца выбирал жертв случайно — между собой молочник, посыльный и хозяин доходного дома никак связаны не были. Разве что взять за основу тот факт, что все они родились тут в городе и прожили в нем всю жизнь, не покидая границ.

Крис склонился над белым листом бумаги, лежащим перед ним на столе, и обвел маркером имена жертв, выписанных в столбик. Молочник мистер Э. Маки в день своей гибели утром забрал из пристройки велосипед — его видела соседка, — и отправился на ферму мистера С. Стэна, располагающуюся в двух километрах к западу от города, получил заказ, но обратно не вернулся. 

Полицейский задумчиво обвел имя фермера, вспоминая их разговор.  
Себастьян с первых мгновений показался ему… Нет, не раздражающим, но самоуверенным сукиным сыном, который всегда делает только так, как ему хочется, не считаясь с мнением других людей, но конечно вслух этого не высказал. 

— Мистер Эванс, — он пожал протянутую руку и повел его в сторону дома, фасад которого Крис рассматривал некоторое время, подмечая интересные детали вроде изображения Святого Христофора — как на его собственном медальоне, только крупнее, прежде чем войти внутрь. — Нашли какие-то улики, указывающие на убийцу?

— Занимаемся, — беглый осмотр подтвердил его догадку о том, что в плане жизни Стэн не привык ни в чем себе отказывать. Но хотя все вещи были дорогие, у него был вкус. — Расскажите мне еще раз о вашей встречи с Энтони.

— Он приехал ко мне где-то в полдень — я еще удивился, почему так поздно, — хозяин дома развалился в кресле напротив, но последовать своему примеру не продолжил, так, что Эвансу пришлось довольствоваться стулом.

— Он нервничал, был возбужден?

— Я этого не заметил. Он записал заказ, еще пошутил, что рискует надорваться, доставляя мне молоко такими маленькими партиями, на что я предложил ему оценить вместительность моего погреба и понять, что больше туда при любом желании не влезет. 

— И что мистер Маки? — погреб полицейские осмотрели в первую очередь и ничего кроме остатков запасов, которых по подсчетам должно было хватить еще на неделю, не нашли.

— Отказался. Вы меня в чем-то подозреваете, мистер Эванс? — на него посмотрели в упор.

— Как и всех остальных в том, что это именно вы отрезали у молочника голову и положили её на бортик фонтана, — честно отозвался Крис. — уже после того, как бургомистр обнаружил тело.

— Доказательства?! — Себестян подался вперед.

— Когда они у меня будут, мы будем говорить в другом месте.

— Вот когда они у вас будут, тогда и приходите, — на этом их разговор завершился.

Эванс поставил знак вопроса возле фермера и переключился на второго погибшего. Посыльный Д. Боуман ушел с работы в шесть сорок пять, пообещав по дороге доставить послании для мисс Д. Агаттер. В семь двадцать две мисс Агаттер встретила его на перекрестке возле закрытой ткацкой фабрики и поинтересовалась наличием письма, которое давно ждала от своей дальней кузины, проживающей в соседнем городе, но мистер Боуман был крайне несдержанным, обозвал её профурсеткой, после чего удалился по Сквер-роуд, оставив юною леди озадаченной. 

Эванс закатил глаза, сверяясь с протоколом, быстрыми штрихами набрасывая на бумаге возможную схему передвижения посыльного. За полчаса и семь минут тот дошел до места встречи с адресаткой, но письма при нем уже не было. Где он его оставил и почему находился в таком состоянии, что принялся хамить ей осталось загадкой. Нашли его еще через двадцать минут во дворе той самой фабрики, когда собака гуляющего мимо С. Либера с женой зашлась лаем, что однозначно было воспринято хозяевами, как дурной знак. Заглянув через решетку, они едва не лишились чувств от увиденного и поспешили уведомить констебля о происшествии. 

— Итого, — полицейский нарисовал жирную черту. — Кто-то за двадцать минут успел умертвить посыльного и перетащить его тело через каменную ограду. Или же он по каким-то причинам забрался внутрь и только там встретился с убийцей. 

На листе снова появился знак вопроса. 

Хозяин доходного дома тоже не вернулся домой. Утром его гражданская жена миссис Л. ван Вагенен послала помощника конюха узнать, где он. По словам самого помощника, она подозревала, что хозяин ночевал у некой С. Сцагаррс, с которой имел краткосрочную интрижку, но леди Сцагаррс при допросе показала, что ночь провела совсем с другим джентльменом, не пожалев называть его имени для протокола. Сам же Р. Редфорд, был найден в своей лавке. Он лежал посреди зала и успел остыть к тому моменту, когда полицейским все же удалось выломать запертую изнутри дверь. Судя по доскам, которыми она в довершении всего была забита изнутри, выходить он ближайшее время не собирался.

— Или впускать кого-то, — Эванс сделал пометку на листе. 

Он поднялся и налил себе немного бренди, купленного в магазинчике неподалеку. Что-то не укладывалось в систему. Что-то, что напрочь выбивало его из колеи. Если в случае с Маки и Боуманом можно было сказать, что возможно они столкнулись с убийцей и узнали его, за что и поплатились, к Редфорду тот пришел сам. 

— Давай предположим, что все трое видели что-то, чего не должны были видеть, — Крис посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, висящем на противоположной стене. — Но почему тогда только мистер Редфорд решил прятаться? Понял, что следующий? 

И почему не всполошился посыльный? Не ждал, что его убьют? Был в сговоре с убийцей? И откуда, черт возьми, взялась вода?!  
Он потер лицо и вздохнул, пытаясь уложить мысли в голове. Та гудела как паровой котел, на котором какой-то доброхот до предела затянул вентиль отвечающий за давление. Очень остро не хватало информации, а еще меньше было возможностей её получить. В этом он уже убедился, пообщавшись с Эмили Ванкэмп, гражданской женой мистера Боумана, домой к которой заехал сегодня утром.  
Миловидная блондинка с ярко выраженными скулами открыла ему дверь, даже не поинтересовавшись, кто пришел. Одета она была в темное платье с закрытым горлом, придающим ей особое очарование — эдакая главная героиня бульварного детектива, обязательно водящая знакомство с местным криминальным боссом.  
Будь Эванс любителем такого чтива, он бы даже отвесил ей пару комплиментов.

— Мистер Эванс, — девушка приветливо улыбнулась, и вопреки своему наряду не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь расстроенной. — У вас возникли ко мне вопросы?

— Да, — Крис переступил порог, отмечая, что дом у неё, в противовес остальным просторный и светлый. После низких потолков, которые порядком намозолили ему глаза в собственном номере это был как глоток свежего воздуха, так что Эванс задержался на пороге, любуясь.

— Вам нравится? — Эмили устроилась на низком топчане возле журнального столика и указала ему на кресло напротив.

— Планировка очень хороша.

— Но вы ведь не планировку пришли обсуждать? Что-нибудь стало известно о бедном Джошуа? — она слегка театрально взгрустнула, что заставило Криса думать о том, что женщины теперь мало любят тех, с кем живут.

— Пока нет, — он покачал головой, отметив, что она как и многие жительницы городка придерживается здешней моды — закрывает манжетой рукава пальцы до второй фаланги — когда он увидел этот фасон в первый раз, был очень удивлен. — У меня возникло несколько вопросов. 

— Задавайте, — Эмили закинула ногу на ногу, позволяя ткани выгодно обрисовать колени.

— Он был знаком с убитыми Редфордом и Маки?

— Не припомню, — Ванкэмп окинула его выразительным взглядом. — Мистер Эванс, я собиралась как раз выпить кофе. Может быть, составите мне компанию?

— Не думаю, что это будет удобно… К тому же ваши соседи.

— Пустое, — она решительно встала и направилась в сторону кухни. — Должна же у них быть хоть какая-то почва для слухов. К тому же я могу рассказать вам о том, как жил Джошуа. Быть может то, что кажется, мне незначительным прольет свет на происходящее для вас.

Прикинув в уме, возможные варианты развития событий Эванс кивнул, устраиваясь удобнее. На мгновение, когда Эмили наливала ему молоко, полицейскому показалось, что от её одежды, исходит какой-то странный запах. Он никак не мог определить для себя его природу, да и девушка уже отошла, явно смущенная и слегка раздосадованная его бесцеремонностью.

— Так что вы можете рассказать мне о Джошуа? 

К его сожалению девушка не рассказала ничего стоящего. Все это он мог выяснить и, прочитав полицейский отчет, еще бы и желудок сберег — готовила мисс Ванкэмп отвратительно.  
К все возможным знакам вопроса, стрелочкам и гипотезам, вроде: «были знакомы», «имели общие дела» добавился стилизованный кекс, несколько раз перечеркнутый маркером.

Эванс скосил глаза на допотопный телефонный аппарат, настоящее ретро с ручкой сбоку, висящий на стене, потом на лист перед собой и еще раз вздохнул.  
Похоже, пора было вызывать подмогу.

***  
Профессор Хиддлстон — если верить документам, приехал через неделю после вызова. Им оказался высокий — не такой, как бургомистр, но достаточно, чтобы начать раздражать Криса, до этого комплексами по поводу собственного роста не страдающего — худощавый малый, с явными английскими корнями, но без присущей жителям туманного Альбиона чопорности.

— Мистер Хиддлстон? — Эванс протянул ему руку, стоило эксперту по оккультным наукам — «Роберт что издевается?!» спрыгнуть с подножки автомобиля. И если раньше полицейский только изредка ловил себя на мысли, что перенесся в иное время, — старые, машины, старые дома, уже упомянутый телефон и полное отсутствие телевидения, — то теперь глядя на прическу и очки профессора он уверился в этом. 

— Можно просто Том, — тот ответил приветливой улыбкой и удобнее перехватил саквояж. — Инспектор Дауни обмолвился, что у вас тут необычное дело, так что…

— Инспектор Дауни склонен преувеличивать, — заверил его Крис, про себя отметив «всегда» и повел приезжего в сторону гостиницы. — Но дело действительно странное.

— Насколько? — эксперт, похоже, решил взять с места в карьер, не замарачиваясь такими мелочами, как распаковка вещей и акклиматизация. 

— Предлагаю вам разместиться, и сами все увидите, — Эванс уже «предвкушал», как будет объясняться с хозяином гостиницы по поводу нового постояльца, но тот, что удивительно даже ворчал меньше обычного. Хотя вполне возможно дело было в доброжелательности и какой-то внутренней энергии, которую просто излучал приезжий.

А еще в отличие от него Том казался здесь своим — словно он уезжал пусть и надолго, а теперь вернулся.  
С Хиддлстоном заговаривали свидетели, тогда как на Криса они едва не шипели, брызгая слюной. А когда ворота фабрики, вопреки обыкновению оказались приглашающее распахнуты Эванс был готов поверить в чудеса.

— Вот тут его и нашли, — правда более приветливым это здание не сделало — все те же скалящиеся провалы окон, наспех заколоченные двери и полное отсутствие крыши. Возможно, причиной закрытия предприятия было её обрушение, а может, крышу просто разобрали после того, как предприятие закрылось.

— И воду тоже? — Том обошел вокруг обведенного мелом силуэта и присел на корточки. 

— Да, одежда снизу оказалась насквозь мокрой, но не похоже, что он успел высохнуть. По крайней мере, эксперты утверждают это в один голос.

— А может он просто упал в лужу? — предположил профессор.

— Откуда? По тем же отчетам дождя не было неделю.

— Если его тащили, — профессор что-то прикинул в уме, — остались следы волочения или крови…

— Мы обследовали территорию, — отозвался Эванс, которому не слишком понравилось, с какими интонациями профи было сказано последнее. Словно они зеленые юнцы, которые не способны собрать улики. — Если Боуман пришел сюда сам, то через ограду он не перебирался, иначе бы на одежде остались зацепы, — полицейский указал на колючку, которой была отделана верхушка ограды.

— А лаз? — на него посмотрели в упор.

— Лаз?

— Ну, — Том покрутил кистью, будто опомнившись. — Я просто подумал… Возможно тут где-то есть потайной ход, позволивший жертве не проникать в здание с фасада.

Эта идея была не лишена смысла и Эванс повернулся к зданию фабрики. Они искали только с внешней стороны — чего душой кривить? Им и в голову не пришло, что Джошуа мог двигаться не от ворот. 

— Собираетесь исследовать? — Том словно прочел его мысли, остановившись рядом.

— Надо бы собрать поисковый отряд, — Крис поймал себя на том, что думает вслух, но не похоже, что профессор был против. — Но пока они съедутся, пока оцепят территорию… По-любому кто-нибудь проболтается. А мне не хочется вывешивать предупреждающий знак над самым капканом.

— Уже капкан?

— Если вы правы и нам удастся найти лазейку, — Эванс понизил голос, хотя был уверен — их никто не может услышать. — То вполне возможно её же стоит поискать в лавке Редфорда. Я не верю в то, что он запер себя вместе с убийцей.

— А вдруг убийца прятался, ожидая, что он будет делать?

— А наутро улетел на крыльях? Я скорее поверю, что Роберт решил отсидеться и пойти в полицию, например, но тут его поджидал неприятный сюрприз. Хотя, я больше поверю, — они, не сговариваясь, начали обходить здание с подветренной стороны, — что он собрался сбежать, бросив семью. В пользу этого, кстати, говорит переписка, которую мы обнаружили в тайнике под лестницей в его лавке. Вы сильны в мертвом языке профессор?

— Он писал на латыни?

— Не берусь утверждать, но по звучанию очень похоже на смесь её и иврита из «Песни Деворы»[1], дотированной восьмым веком до нашей эры.

— Крис, — Том приподнял брови, рассматривая его. Казалось еще немного, и он снимет очки, сейчас казавшиеся чужеродным элементом. — Вы не перестаете меня удивлять.

— Чем это?

— Полицейский, который различает звучание древних языков.

— Я не настолько хорошо их различаю, — возразил Эванс. — И в меньшей степени силен в переводе.

— Вы учились в университете?

— Я сейчас мог бы обидеться, — заметил на это Крис. — Нет. Я закончил Региональную старшую школу Линкольн в Садбери, — а затем извернулся и пролез в щель между зданием и стеной. 

И если сперва ему и Тому, отставшему на несколько мгновений приходилось почти протискиваться, едва не обдираясь о неровную кладку, то скоро они сумели развернуться. 

— Как вы и предполагали, — прямо перед ними оказался темный провал, образованный несколькими выбитыми кирпичами, но не похоже было, что он ведет на улицу.

— Может, все-таки вызовем подкрепление? 

— Чтобы посветили? — из сумки на бедре Эванс вытащил старенький галогенный фонарь и зажег его, хлопнув по ладони. Луч света выхватил кусок пространства за провалом, позволяя рассмотреть природный тоннель, под углом уходящий куда-то вниз.

— Думаете, стоит туда идти? 

— С тем же успехом вы могли бы спросить, а голубое ли небо, — Эванс проверил, как хорошо пистолет вытаскивается из кобуры, и отстегнул сумку, передав её Тому.

— Это намек, что я остаюсь здесь? — несколько мензурок и пакетов для улик перекачивало в карман джинсов.

— Ну, вообще предполагалось, что в тандеме должен быть хотя бы один здравомыслящий человек, — за неимением веревке Эванс решил воспользоваться шпагатом, катушки с которым были в избытке разбросаны вокруг. 

— И это точно не вы! — видя, что он настроен серьезно Хиддлстон потемнел лицом и ухватил полицейского за рукав куртки. — Это, по меньшей мере, опасно, черт возьми!

— Я рад, что вы так печетесь о нашем сотрудничестве, — с легким ядом в голосе проговорил Крис и одним движением освободился от предмета одежды. — И заранее благодарен, если не бросите её здесь.

С этими словами он решительно нырнул в провал.

***  
Место, куда он попал, больше всего напоминало карстовые пещеры, или что-то в этом роде и меньше всего Эванс думал обнаружить что-то такое под городом. Эванс отряхнул колени и передернул плечами — куртку все-таки надо было оставить при себе.  
Он закрепил ремешки фонарика на голове, осматриваясь. Пространство вокруг представляло собой полукруглый зал, одна часть которого была погребена под недавно прошедшим оползнем, тогда как другая заканчивалась несколькими выходами, на выбор.

Уловив в самом крайнем журчание, Эванс без колебания выбрал его, привязав шпагат к ближайшему сталагнату[2].  
Звук все усиливался, пока не вывел его в еще один зал — копию первого, если не считать рукотворных барельефов на стенах. Эванс подошел, чтобы рассмотреть один и содрогнулся, казалось всем естеством, настолько отвратительной была представленная картина — нечто с удлиненными костями ног и рук терзало человеческие тела, сваленные в кучу. Казалось еще немного и можно будет услышать влажный треск разрываемой плоти. Не в силах больше смотреть полицейский уделил внимание небольшому природному озеру, расположенному в углублении как раз напротив. Вода в нем тускло светилась, что само по себе наводило на мысли. Крис вытащил из кармана мензурку и наклонился над краем, намереваясь зачерпнуть немного для экспертизы и вздрогнул от произнесенного над ухом: 

— А если это не вода? 

— Том! — профессор виновато развел руками, подходя ближе.

— Я не смог быть здравомыслящим. 

Эванс только вздохнул. Сейчас уже было бесполезно тащить его обратно, уговаривать, что-то доказывать и Крис, взяв пробу воды, вернулся к барельефу. Если присмотреться это была целая история: вот группа людей поклоняющихся кому-то и приносящих жертвы, вот этот кто-то откликнулся на зов, но что-то пошло не так и он оставил от призывающих только изуродованные останки, далее призванный начал творить бесчинства, но оставшись без кистей рук присмирел. Том только подтвердил его умозаключения, принявшись читать полустертый текст под изображениями. Крис присел, что бы ему было лучше видно.

— Куда они дели кисти? — спросил, когда Хиддлстон замолчал.

— Тут говориться, что Послушники смогли унести их в надежде на воскрешение бога, — тот прочистил горло. — Что для этого необходимо принести дары, дабы народ бога обрел свое былое величие и вышел из тьмы сумасшествия.

— Или еще глубже в неё залез, — констатировал Эванс. — Что за дары? 

— Кровь борца, чашу… — Том замялся, подбирая слово. — Не могу разобрать. То ли семя, то ли семена…

— Одни сплошные загадки, — символ на последнем барельефе показался ему смутно знакомым и Крис придвинулся, провел по нему пальцами. — И, кажется, я знаю, кто может нам на них ответить.

***  
Крис вовсе не был уверен, что изображение святого можно считать доказательством вины. В конце концов, тот, кто строил дом, вполне мог просто желать защитить его таким образом, а Себастьян въехал уже позже и оставил все как есть, но что-то — червь ли сомнения, или собственная интуиция не давали ему покоя. Ведь если верить Тому, как раз тот символ имел прямое отношение к борцу, чья кровь нужна была для ритуала.  
Сам профессор остался в гостинице, сославшись на головную боль, тогда как Эванс взял у бургомистра машину, нарвавшись на очередное сердитое бурчание, сводящиеся к: «ходятутсякие» и спустя полчаса был на ферме.  
Себастьяна он обнаружил во дворе — тот в одних джинсах занимался колкой дров, одев наушники и полностью отгородившись от внешнего мира. Крис настолько отвык от современности здесь в городе, что они казались почти чужеродным элементом. 

— Мистер Стэн, — полицейскому пришлось встать прямо перед ним, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

— Мистер Эванс, — тот лениво вытащил «каплю» и воткнул колун в колоду. — Выяснили что-то новое?

— Определенно. Зачем вы убили их, Себастьян? — Стэн сморгнул, недоуменно взглянув на него, а потом начал хохотать. Он смеялся долго, заливисто, хлопал себя по коленям и вытирал слезы. Все это время Эванс стоял напротив, не сводя с него взгляда и именно поэтому, не упустил момента, когда пальцы Себастьяна, словно невзначай легли на топорище.

— Вы спятили, бросаться такими обвинениями, господин полицейский? Я и убийца?

— Я видел историю о боге, — говорит Крис, заводя руку чуть за спину, и прежде чем Себастьян успевает замахнуться, выхватывает пистолет. — Стойте, где стоите, Стэн.

— Крис, вы не понимаете, во что ввязываетесь, — фермер не пытается напасть. Больше не пытается, но и топора не опускает.

— Ну, так просветите.

— Пойдемте в дом, — смерив его взглядом и очевидно придя к выводу, что проще будет зарыть во дворе, чем заставить отступиться, Себастьян забрал рубашку и накинул её на плечи. — Только вы не поверите.

— Это уже мне решать, — Эванс не стал убирать пистолет, хотя последовал за Стеном. Они устроились на кухне и Себастьян как ни в чем, ни бывало, принялся готовить кофе. Помолчал немного, а потом сцепил пальцы и сел за стол, как раз напротив.

— Что вы уже поняли?

— Что это вы убили Маки, Боумена и Редфорда. Первый так и не доехал до вашей фермы — вот что меня смущало, вот почему мы не смогли обнаружить следов шин возле ваших ворот. Второй попал в здание фабрики, воспользовавшись потайным ходом, ведущим в пещеру с озером…

— Вы и там были?

— Да, мы с Томом…

— Ах да, Том, — Себастьян хрипло засмеялся. — А вы знаете, мистер Эванс, что настоящего Тома Хиддлстона пару дней назад нашли мертвым. Машина, на которой он ехал, попала в аварию, и бедный профессор свернул себе шею. А тот, кто к вам прибыл всего лишь фальшивка. И вполне возможно, — он сделал театральную паузу. — Вы откровенничали с нашим врагом.

— Так зачем, Себастьян? — Крис проигнорировал тянущее ощущение в груди, вызванное этими словами. Это не разочарование, а что-то большее, чему он пока не может дать определение.

— А вы не поняли? Они хотят пробудить бога. Выпустить эту гадину в мир и тогда то, что изображено в камне покажется нам детским лепетом, — Стэн слал губы в тонкую линию. — Редфорд сумел через своих людей найти чашу, Маки должен был получить мою кровь, потому что я последний из клана борцов…

— А Боумен?

— Мисс Ванкэмп беременна, — его собеседник пожал плечами. — И она уже начала преображаться. Вы ведь чувствовали запах, не правда ли?

— Затхлая вода.

— Именно. Скоро все они станут такими, какими были их предки. Почитайте Лавкрафта. Профессор очень четко описал, что нас с вами ждет, если им не помешать. 

На свою беду Крис Говарда Филиппса читал, чуть ли не взахлеб. И прекрасно был осведомлен о Дагоне, Гидре и иже с ними. 

— И вы вмешаетесь?

— Я уже начал. Просто не стойте у меня на пути, и я все сделаю, Крис, — ему налили кофе. — А лучше уезжайте. Очень скоро тут начнется такая свистопляска, что мне будет не до того, чтобы вытаскивать вашу шкуру.

— Я полицейский.

— И что? — над ним уже откровенно издевались. — Предъявите зубастой твари, которой место в бездне ордер на арест, или наденете на подобие Ктулху наручники? К тому же приказывать мне может разве что другой борец — а вы гражданское лицо. Выпейте кофе и расслабьтесь.

Эванс сделал глоток и понял, что этого делать как раз и не стоило — пространство начало очень быстро терять краски, и он еще успел подумать, что падает, прежде чем совсем лишился сознания.

***  
В себя он пришел резко, как от толчка. Сел на постели, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло.  
В голове всплыл разговор с Себастьяном, собственные умозаключения и, Крис, пошатываясь, встал. Даже если борец сказал правду, фактически он совершил убийство. Домыслы о богах не пришьешь к делу, зато есть три трупа, один расчлененный.  
А судя по всему наметился и четвертый — если учитывать, как Стэн отозвался об Эмили. Мысли о девушке заставили его остановиться. Даже если она участница преступления он не может просто стоять и смотреть.  
Эванс свернул в пролесок, который ему еще в прошлый раз показал один из прибывших из района констеблей и ускорил шаг. Что касается Тома…

Вполне могло статься, что он действительно был засланным казачком. Это бы объяснило, откуда Хиддлстон знал о лазе и почему пытался помешать набрать воды из озера — Крис сунул руку в карман и выдохнул, убедившись, что мензурка на месте. Надо было отправить её на экспертизу — он был почти уверен, что вода в ней совпадет с той, что нашли под телом Боумена.

И кто знает, — не заговори они о том, что Эванс учил языки, быть может, ему бы выдали на-гора еще более приглаженную версию.

Впереди замаячил дом Эмили, и полицейскому осталось только пожалеть, что лишился пистолета — машина Стэна была у самых дверей. Правда, ни борца, ни хозяйки дома он внутри не обнаружил. Застал только разруху, будто в доме произошла драка по меньшей мере — всюду разбросаны вещи, мебель опрокинута, или вовсе разломана, а пол устилают осколки посуды.

— Вот ведь, — Крис покосился на висящий на стене аппарат, но у того был напрочь вырван провод, так что использовать его можно было теперь разве что как экспонат в музее. Зато в замке зажигания в машине обнаружились ключи, так что полицейский не нашел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы воспользоваться брошенным транспортом. Тем более, что ему как можно скорее надо было попасть в город.

Тот словно вымер. На улице, несмотря на полдень — если верить главным часам — не было ни одного горожанина, и даже стойка в гостинице пустовала. Это не то, чтобы разочаровало, но… Все-таки ждал полицейский чего-то иного. Вплоть до попыток помешать ему забрать запасной ствол, надежно припрятанный на дне сумки на такой вот, крайний, случай. А оказалось полное безразличие и запустение. 

— Да что они сквозь землю провалились?! — в сердцах выругался Крис, когда, не смотря на громкий стук и требования впустить, ему не открыли двери в ратушу и замер, осененный догадкой. А ведь действительно если предположить, что все жители, как в том же Иннсмуте являлись приверженцами культа, где им быть, как не в пещерах под городом?  
И путь туда, по крайней мере, один из, ему специально или нет, показал Том. 

Правда, прежде чем ехать в сторону фабрики стоило, по крайней мере, позаботиться о подкреплении. 

— Да неужели это наш мистер я все сумею, я все смогу? — раздалось из трубки насмешливое, когда телефонистка, наконец, соединила его с Нью-Йорком.

— Дауни, мне не до шуток, — оборвал его Крис, вовсе не намеренный сейчас выслушивать подколки. — Твой специалист, походу, до меня не доехал вовсе, а в городе творится полная хрень, в результате которой у меня три трупа и еще один местный народный мститель, возомнивший себя искоренителем вселенского зла.

— Так, успокойся, — сухим деловым тоном заговорил Роберт. — Четко и по порядку.

Эванс вздохнул и принялся рассказывать. О произошедших убийствах, о приезде Тома, о том, как у него и мысли не возникло сомневаться в личности профессора, о найденном подземном озере.

— Ну, тут я как раз не удивлен, — огорошили его. 

— Это почему еще?

— Ты всегда слишком верил людям. Как ты пришел к мысли, что убийца — этот Стэн?

Эванс задумал, пытаясь понять, когда именно ему в голову пришла эта мысль. Когда увидел изображение Святого, или раньше? 

— Когда бургомистр нашел тело Маки, мы выяснили, что он в этот день ездил на ферму. Но когда стали сличать след от протектора — отследили путь только до середины. Судя по всему жертва оставила велосипед и остаток пути преодолела пешком, чтобы в случае чего не вызвать подозрений. Это и стало его ошибкой. Стэн ждал, что он придет. 

— А что с остальными двумя?

— Скорее всего, он пытал Маки, вытаскивая из него имена подельников. 

— Эванс ты бросаешься обвинениями, — заметил Дауни.

— Тогда пришли мне группу экспертов, чтобы они проверили подвал этого типа, а то я чувствую себя здесь, как в жопе мира!

— Ладно, остынь. Мы сейчас же выезжаем. И постарайся там ни во что не влипнуть, хорошо?

— Сяду и с места не двинусь, — пообещал ему Крис и, повесив трубку на рычаг, проверил патроны в обойме. — Надеюсь Стэн сумасшедший и все эти россказни о боге бред его воспаленного сознания, потому что если нет…  
Им даже молитва не поможет.

***

— Я знал, что вы сюда придете, мистер Эванс, — Том стоял всего в нескольких шагах от него, у самого края озера. Шаг назад и рухнет в воду. В воду ли? Крис до сих пор сомневается.

— Ты сам показал мне путь, — в руках полицейского пистолет. Он вовсе не уверен, что пуля сработает, если что, но с оружием в руках спокойнее.

— Я всего лишь намекнул, до остального вы дошли сами, — шелестит в ответ Хиддлстон. — Даже борца вычислили.

— Зачем все это?

— Что именно? Воскрешение? Или вы имеете в виду мою роль?

— Ну, положим, зачем вам «воскрешение» я как раз понять могу, — Крис чуть кривит губы. — Хотя опять же… Обычно люди и не совсем люди учатся на своих ошибках. Вы уверены, что можете его контролировать? Не боитесь повторения? — он кивнул на барельеф прямо за своей спиной. 

— Я не сведущ в таких вещах, уж извините. Будь моя воля вообще предпочел бы держаться в стороне, — лже-профессор виновато разводит руками. Сейчас он едва похож на себя, — каким Крис его увидел, но еще человек. Балансирует где-то на грани, словно не может решить, что делать. — Моя задача была держать вас подальше от этого дела. 

— Хотите сказать, что я мог помешать? — Эванс замечает движение в боковом коридоре и передергивается, рассмотрев пришедших, как следует — по сравнению с ними Фредди и Джейсон просто милашки. Особенно Фредди.

— Даже мелкий камешек может застопорить ход механизма, что уж говорить о таком непредсказуемом человеке, как вы. Так уж сложилось, что пока существует главный алтарь, бог может прийти в этот мир. И вам повезло…

— И в чем же? — меньше всего Эвансу хочется, чтобы эти твари, покрытые скользкой блестящей пленкой, касались его своими холодными перепончатыми лапами. Но убегать в его ситуации совсем не выход.

— Вы увидите его рождение, — Том делает короткий шаг и начинает соскальзывать вниз в воду. — Наберите побольше воздуха, плыть придется долго.

В тот момент, когда его начинают подталкивать вперед, Крис, бросив бесполезный пистолет, почти ненавидит Тома.

Твари что-то рокочуще ворчат, разевая беззубые пасти с толстыми губами. Были ли они когда-то людьми или изначально родились такими, где-нибудь в этих пещерах, никогда не видя света? Эванс не успевает додумать. Вода ледяная, кажется, еще немного и у него остановится сердце. И если бы его не тянули вперед, он бы точно остался здесь и замерз до смерти, превратившись в призрака этого места никак не меньше.  
Плывут они долго. Настолько, что легкие начинают гореть от нехватки воздуха, а перед глазами пляшут черные мушки. 

Он уже почти готов сдаться, когда его вытаскивают на поверхность и остается только кашлять, пытаясь протолкнуть в легкие затхлый, пахнущий факельным чадом, но воздух.  
Здесь гораздо холоднее, чем наверху, а потолки такие низкие, что его провожатым приходится нагибаться, чтобы не биться головами. Это хороший способ сбежать, особенно учитывая, что Крису это почти не мешает, но единственный выход — это ледяная вода, в которой его поймают в два счета, а лезть в яму не зная её глубины лучше с тем, кто, хотя бы смутно представляет, где надо остановиться чтобы не пролететь насквозь.

Они минуют несколько поворотов и оказываются в еще одном зале — куда более вместительном, — и хватает беглого взгляда, чтобы понять — здесь собрался весь город. И им со Стэном, накрепко привязанным к стоящему почти в самом центре камню, отведены лучшие места, если не главные роли.

— Я же просил вас уезжать, — Себастьян сплевывает разбитыми губами, повернув голову так, чтобы видеть его.

— Надо было четче выражать свои требования, — язвит в ответ Эванс. — А не накачивать меня какой-то дранью.

— Это была всего лишь настойка опия, но даже она вас не взяла.

— Спасибо, но в анестезии я не нуждаюсь, — говорит Крис, наблюдая за тем, как бургомистр поднимается на импровизированную трибуну. Хотя сейчас узнать его, практически невозможно. Разве что рост и общая комплекция, потому что все эти чешуйчатые наросты, и уже привычная слизь, как оказалось, способны изменить человека практически до неузнаваемости. — Почему именно вы, Стэн?

— Потому что… — тот кривит губы и по ним снова течет кровь. — Потому что принадлежу к особой касте — борцов — тех, кто пытается помешать этой твари явиться сюда и чинить свои порядки. 

— У вас на лбу это написано?

— У нас есть особый знак, — сейчас, кажется, он все-таки сумел зацепить Себастьяна настолько, что тот почти обиделся.

— Святой Христофор?

— Он самый. По одной из легенд он был киноцефалом[3], но при этом смог обуздать свою природу и служить Христу. А по другой — был великаном, который перенес младенца Христа через опасный брод на реке, за что и получил свое имя.

Язык на котором говорил бургомистр, напоминал треск и щелканье, пополам с рычанием и бульканьем, так что они почти не обращали на его речь внимания. 

— И разве они не могли ошибиться? — Крис по-прежнему не понимал. — В доме ведь мог поселиться кто угодно.

— Не мог. Символ передается по наследству и уже одно его наличие свидетельствует о том, что ты принадлежишь к клану борцов.

В этот момент ближайший «горожанин» толкнул Эванса в плечо, и оказалось, что взгляды всех собравшихся устремлены на них. 

— Они хотят, что бы ты отсек мне голову. — Пояснил Себастьян на его вопросительный взгляд.

— А больше они ничего не хотят?!

— Эванс, посмотри вокруг. Они тебя на куски разорвут, если ты не сделаешь как им надо! — зарычал Стэн, попытавшись освободиться.

— А если сделаю, они меня типа отпустят? — скептически осведомился полицейский, обозревая толпу.

— Да окропи ты этот чертов алтарь, пусть подавятся! — впору было насторожиться, учитывая, как ранее Стэн ратовал за то, чтобы не дать богу воскреснуть, а тут еще слова Тома всплыли в голове.

— Алтарь говоришь? — Крис на мгновение замер. — Главный надеюсь? А то было бы паршиво стать убийцей, и окажется, что все это была лишь бутафория для проверки.

Себастьян посмотрел на него, с каким-то даже сочувствием — видимо решил, что Эванс тронулся головой от всего увиденного. А затем повернулся и заговорил с бургомистром на все том же щелкающем языке. Крис ни слова не понимал, но судя по довольному бульканью, они все-таки пришли к соглашению.

Толпа расступилась и ему подтащили тяжелый старинный меч, на крестовине которого был изображен гигантский кракен, распустивший свои щупальца.

— А полегче они ничего придумать не могли? — Крис охнул под весом, принимая оружие. — Топор там, например, или пилу на крайний случай?

— Не знал, что ты так меня ненавидишь, — заметил борец, изучая его. Судя по взгляду, он окончательно уверился в том, что Эванс помутился рассудком.

— Что, отпиливать тебе голову было бы неэстетично? — полицейский присел перед ним на корточки, изучая. — А как ты убивал этих троих? Может, расскажешь перед смертью, а Сэб? Чистосердечное признание и все такое…

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — выражение лица Стэна стало как у смертника, вынужденного перед казнью выслушивать душеспасительные речи.

— Ну, например, как ты убил Боумена. Меня знаешь ли, гложет его разговор с мисс Агаттер.

— Он занес письмо, ей домой, — помолчав, отозвался борец. — У них намечалось что-то вроде легкой интрижки, но когда дверь ему открыл я в одном лишь шелковом халате, все это увяло на корню.

— Надо полагать, Дженни об этом ничего не знала?

— Я что похож на идиота? — Себастьян дернул головой, пытаясь откинуть лезущую в глаза челку, и распахнул глаза, когда чужие пальцы откинули пряди. — Спасибо. Нет, естественно. Я специально подгадал время, когда её не будет дома и воспользовался дубликатом ключа. 

— Письмо от кузины тоже твоих рук дело? — спросил Эванс, стараясь не обращать внимания на недовольное ворчание вокруг.

— Еще я дамских писулек не подделывал!

— Ладно, верю, а с Редфордом?

— Может, ты уже сделаешь, что от тебя требуется, и не будешь вынимать из меня душу? — грубо осведомился Стэн. 

— Брось, Себастьан, не торопись на тот свет, — посоветовал ему Эванс, мысли которого на самом деле были заняты попытками придумать, как им обоим выбраться отсюда с наименьшими потерями. — Так что там с Боуменом? 

Стэн сделал вид, будто не понимает его, и Крису пришлось приложить его коленом под ребра, чтобы начал говорить.

— Ты совсем охренел?! 

— Сделай одолжение отвечай на вопросы, пока наши радушные в кавычках хозяева еще терпят.

Судя по всему человекоподобные твари уже никуда не торопились и даже начали проявлять интерес к рассказу борца.

— Итак, Боумен… 

— Он собирался воспользоваться потайным ходом, чтобы попасть в лавку Редфорда. Я поджидал его возле озера. Он понял, что Маки мертв и попытался уговорить меня, — Себастьян облизнул губы и покосился на него, напрягаясь всем телом. — Мне это не понравилось.

— Откуда вода? 

— Он бросился бежать, а когда понял, что ворота заперты, начал трансформироваться. Они все такие… — Эванс, не боясь превышения полномочий, добавил Стэну еще и кулаком. — Какого черта?

— Мне казалось, тебе хотелось, что я снова тебя коснулся, — полицейский понизил голос.

Отборная брань была лучшим ответом.

— Так, остался Редфорд. Как ты убил его?

Себастьян долго молчал, борясь с собой, косился на бургомистра и его подручных, словно надеялся, что он поторопит Криса и все это закончится.

— Редфорд. Сэб, — напоминает тот о себе. — Как. Ты. Убил. Его?

— Блядь, отъебись! — огрызается Стэн. — Я пытаюсь думать о душе.

— Поздновато, — под руки Эвансу пихнули, наконец, рукоять меча и он поднялся во весь рост. Удивительно, он совершенно не чувствовал страха.

— У Боумена с собой была карта. Видимо он, плохо знал переплетение тоннелей, или их сделали недавно. Я дошел до лавки Роберта и дождался закрытия. Он нервничал. Знал, что я приду за ним…

— Я бы мог сказать, что суд учтет твое признание, — Эванс со вздохом прикрыл глаза. — И смягчит меру наказания. Но твой суд здесь — я. А из меня плохой BDSM-щик[4].

В следующее мгновение клинок с силой вонзился в плечо борца, и Крис, навалившись всем весом, потянул его вниз, чувствуя, как трескается каменный алтарь.  
Дальнейшее утонуло в нечеловеческом вое, смешавшимся с отдаленном взрывом. По тоннелю прошла ударная волна, со сводов полетели камни, в толпе началась паника. Последнее, что Крис запомнил — удар по голове после которого он потерял-таки сознание.

Эпилог

Полгода спустя.

— Выглядишь очень даже хорошо, — Роберт сидит напротив, рассматривая его, и Крис усмехается уголками губ. Нет смысла озвучивать очевидное: в психушке по определению не может быть «хорошо». И они оба это знают. — Кошмары?

— Почти не мучают, — отзывается Эванс и трет заросшую щеку. — Но бритва бы не помешала. 

— Извини, приятель. Не раньше, чем доктора скажут, что ты адекватен.

— Тогда засунь свое человеколюбие в задницу, Дауни.

Роберт смеется и треплет его по плечу. 

— Это вполне в твоем духе, так что уверен, что скоро тебя выпишут.

Крис и без него это знает. И делает все, что бы это произошло. Твердит, как заведенный, что все это — подводные пещеры, рыбоподобные твари, культ, ему... показались. Как и руины на месте города, под которым Себастьян заложил взрывчатку и тела успевших трансформироваться обратно в людей горожан, увезенных в неизвестном направлении.  
Да, ему все показалось, в реальности ничего не существовало.

Он исправно ходил на тренинги, принимал лекарства — в сливной трубе его палаты скопился целый склад таблеток.  
Роб и вовсе отводит глаза, когда дело касается этого расследования и Крис перестает спрашивать. Он точно знает только одно. Еще ничего не окончено. И пока он помнит, остается мизерный шанс, что они придут за ним.

— Ну, бывай, — Дауни поднимается и выходит, оставляя его в одиночестве. Вероятнее всего, он думает, что Крис никогда не придет в норму после пережитого, они все его уже похоронили. На самом деле Эвансу плевать. Он знает правду и четко знает, что она, эта правда выйдет ему боком.

После вечернего обхода, когда они мило пообщались с врачом и ему выдали очередную порцию таблеток, в палате начинает мигать свет. Крис, собравшийся уже лечь спать, потому что сидеть и таращиться в одну точку — безумие, подбирается, весь обращаясь в слух. 

И слышит её. Воду. Падение капель. Тот самый звук, который совсем недавно — хотя сейчас кажется в другой жизни — привел его в зал с барельефами и открыл правду. 

— Странно, что пришли именно вы, Эмили, — он открывает глаза и смотрит на девушку. Правда, сейчас она не похожа на саму себя, какой он увидел ее впервые. Угловатая фигура, оскаленная пасть вместо милой улыбки — только скулы никуда не делись. И запах. Запах тухлой воды, заставляющий морщиться. И да, отчетливо видно, что она беременна — живот спереди выпирает острым углом — если верить приметам у неё будет мальчик.

«Ты убийца!» — она не говорит в прямом понимании этого слова, но Эванс слышит её голос в голове и досадливо морщиться от острой, как разряд боли в виске.

— Вы уже были мертвы, — полицейский пожимает плечами. — Неужели вы думаете, что то, во что вы сознательно себя превратили можно назвать жизнью?

«Не тебе судить! Мы были бы счастливы!»

— За счет боли и мучений других? Извините, но не могу с вами согласиться.

Ванкэмп шипит и бросается на него желая разорвать на куски. Эванс почти ждет этого, и прекрасно понимает, что ему нечего противопоставить такой, как она, но это вовсе не значит, что он будет сидеть, сложа руки.  
Судно с гулким звуком приходится в оскаленную морду, заставляя тварь отшатнуться и этих мгновений хватает, чтобы спрыгнуть с кровати и оказаться по другую её сторону.  
Собственно здесь все и должно закончиться, когда она одним махом перескакивает препятствие и зажимает Криса в углу. Тянет когтистые лапы к самому горлу….

Что становится неожиданностью для обоих, это наличие в палате третьего. Эванс только и успевает подумать, что пространство палаты слишком мало, чтобы две такие крупные особи, устраивали в ней разборки, прежде чем его отбрасывают к зарешеченному окну, и остается только сползать вниз, хватая ртом воздух.

Сознание плывет, но он все равно узнает второго и успевает удивиться его присутствию. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть здесь Тома. Даже не смотря на его подсказку.  
Уши закладывает от рычания и стрекота и странно, как никто еще не прибежал проверять, что здесь происходит. 

Наблюдая за происходящим Эванс тихо смеется и поднимается на ноги. Приятно, черт возьми, чувствовать себя нормальным. Понимать, что все, что видел, было на самом деле. Он уже начал сомневаться.  
Есть правда кое-что, что ему очень не нравиться. И это то, что Том практически не атакует. Скорее защищается, пытаясь, не подпустить Эмили к нему и тактика эта провальная. Лучше бы вообще не вмешивался.  
Крис говорит это вслух, и звук его голоса заставляет обоих остановиться и повернуть морды в его сторону.

— Ну, извините, что прервал, — на мгновение Крису кажется, что сейчас на него бросятся оба, вспомнив про общность вида, но прежде чем его страх успевает сбыться, в их постановку в театре абсурда вмешивается четвертый. Эмили гортанно и как-то недоуменно всхлипывает, опуская голову вниз. Из её груди, там, где должно быть сердце, торчит клинок и Эванс поклясться готов, что на его крестовине найдет раскинувшего щупальца кракена.

— У тебя тут весело, — Себастьян одет повседневно: майка, джемпер, брюки — просто вышел прогуляться до магазина, а не на охоту за рыбоподобными тварями. Он перешагивает через труп и рывком вынимает меч, для того, чтобы следующим ударом отсечь тому, что когда-то было головой Эмили.

— Не прекращаясь, — Том не двигается с места. Смотрит на них и очевидно ожидает, что с ним сделают то же самое. Что и его облик начнет таять, теряя очертания трансформации, оставляя нагим в луже грязной, воняющей болотом, воды. И как-то удивленно булькает, когда Эванс заступает борцу дорогу.

— И как это понимать? — вопрос эхом отзывается в голове и Крис морщится — такой способ общения ему все еще неприятен.

— Ты его не тронешь, Сэб.

— Ты совсем тут в застенках спятил?! — бесится Стэн. — Не видишь, что он такое. 

— Почему? Вижу. Но это именно благодаря Тому я знал, что нужно делать с алтарем.

— Это было больно, между прочим, — невпопад заявляет ему борец и касается пострадавшего тогда плеча.

— Не больнее, чем, если бы я отрубил тебе голову, — парирует Эванс. — Сейчас ты уйдешь и оставишь его в покое.

— С чего ты решил, что я послушаюсь?

— С этого, — бывший полицейский снимает с шеи медальон и протягивает его вперед, что бы было хорошо видно. — Ты сказал, что тебе может приказывать только другой борец, Сэб? Так вот, я тебе приказываю.

— Ну, заебись! — тот раздраженно пинает обезглавленное тело. — Учти, если он тебя сожрет, сам будешь виноват!

— Разберусь.

Они молча, наблюдают за тем, как Стэн утаскивает тело и закрывает дверь в палату — почему-то Крис не сомневается, что весь персонал больницы сейчас крепко спит угощенный тем же опием. Он мог бы последовать за бойцом, но почему-то кажется особенно важным, чтобы его выпустили отсюда официально, а не разыскивали как сбежавшего психа.

— И как мне тебя теперь называть? 

— Мы же договорились — Томом, — Хиддлстон переходит на нормальную речь и за это Эванс ему благодарен. Хотя ему еще тяжело смотреть на то, как изуродовала профессора трансформация. На эти вытянутые конечности, когти и костяной гребень между выпуклых, похожих на плошки глаз. — Зачем ты это сделал? 

— Ты можешь что-то сделать со своим видом? — вместо ответа Эванс разворачивается, окидывая собеседника взглядом. Подступает ближе, хотя теперь приходится запрокидывать голову.

— Могу, но зачем?

— Тогда делай.

Он впервые видит обратное преображение — если не считать того, как изменялись мертвые. Несколько мгновений и перед ним стоит привычный Том — только волосы влажные, а одежда не предусматривается вовсе. 

— Ты спрашивал зачем? — Крис кладет руку ему на плечо и крепко сжимает. — Ты сказал мне тогда, что будь твоя воля, держался бы от всего этого подальше. Я воспринял это, как руководство к действию. 

Вящее молчание, повисшее между ними, завораживает. Говорящее куда больше слов, оно напоминает колыхание все той же воды, мерцающей в подземном озере, но сейчас Эванс не боится утонуть. 

— Ты хочешь сказать… — начинает Том, но Эванс прижимает палец к его губам и качает головой. Ему плевать, использовал ли его Хиддлстон для того, чтобы освободиться или это было удачное стечение обстоятельств. Самое главное, что теперь, во всем мире, в одночасье отвернувшимся от него, есть как минимум двое, кто заинтересован в том, чтобы он покинул эти стены. А это уже немало.

[1] — Девора (Дебора, Деворра, ивр. Двора, букв. «пчела»), жена Лапидофова (Лапидота) — героиня библейской книги Судей, четвёртая по счёту судья Израилева и пророчица эпохи Судей (XII—XI в. до н. э.). Стала вдохновительницей и руководительницей войны против ханаанейского царя Явина, правившего в Хацоре.  
[2] — Сталагнат — сросшийся сталактит (хемогенные отложения в карстовых пещерах в виде образований, свешивающихся с потолка) со сталагмитом (натёчные минеральные образования (большей частью известковые, реже гипсовые, соляные), растущие в виде конусов).  
[3] — Кинокефалы, киноцефалы (греч. κῠνοκέφᾰλοι;), псоглавцы, песьи главы, песьеглавцы, песиголовцы — вымышленные люди с собачьими, волчьими, шакальими либо гиеньими головами.  
[4] — Основное правило BDSM принцип безопасности, разумности и добровольности.


End file.
